


【授权翻译/Mystrade】Suits You - By scarletmanuka

by Shadow_Yanice



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Yanice/pseuds/Shadow_Yanice





	【授权翻译/Mystrade】Suits You - By scarletmanuka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suits You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168876) by [scarletmanuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka). 



飞机着陆时在停机坪上颠簸了一下，此时Mycroft不耐烦地等着飞机滑到登机口。他已经离开了快两个星期，虽然他过去也曾有过同样的经历，但这是他和Greg在一起以来两人分开时间最长的一次。如果他能与Greg定期保持联系的话，情况会好得多，但就目前而言，在分开这么久的时间里他只能打一次电话。当然，他极其成功地阻止了一场潜在的战争，但在一个稍微不那么偏远的地区，进行这样一个重大的讨论似乎真的有些困难。在那个地方，他只有一条只能断断续续工作的电话线，而且没有热水，菜单上除了炖羊肉之外几乎没有任何其他可以吃的东西——这无疑是他最不愿意回忆起来的经历。在过去的四天里，他几乎没有合过眼，就是希望问题越快能够得到解决，他便能越早回来见到Greg。

事实证明，Mycroft这段时间所经历过的种种困难是值得的，这意味着能够早点回到他和Greg一起住的地方。每当他想到他的伴侣时，他都会高兴得飘飘然。虽然Mycroft并不太清楚这位粗犷英俊的探长究竟看上了他哪些地方，但他对此永远心存感激和愉悦。这个满头银发的老人似乎和Mycroft一样幸福，这一点在他看来一直都很奇怪。事实上，他自己一直觉得他和Greg似乎很般配。他们可以就各种各样的话题滔滔不绝地聊上几个小时，在一起舒舒服服地度过一个安静的下午，一起读书和工作。与此同时，两人都总是乐于探索对方热衷的新爱好或兴趣。即便他们都已接近中年，然而他们从未因为自己享受着对方在性方面带给自己的愉悦感而感到羞愧不已。此时在飞机上的Mycroft才发现自己居然一直在想为什么自己居然可以如此幸运能够和Greg在一起，而这也不是他第一次有这样的念头了。

飞机终于到达了登机口，尽管Mycroft表面上看起来很平静，但在他下飞机过海关时，他的内心却愉悦万分。像往常一样，他上了自己的专属小黑车并让司机开回他的办公室，默默祈祷着Anthea已经为今晚的宴会做好了准备。然而当他看着周围堵成一片的红灯时，他突然开始对今晚的庆祝活动感到有点不安。今天晚上对Greg来说很重要，因此Mycroft用尽全力确保他能按时回家。当他被派遣出去完成了所有任务的时候，他感到欣喜若狂，因为他以为一切都会按部就班地进行着。然而现实的情况却开始让他惴惴不安起来。

今晚的确是非常重要的，因为有一位和Greg私交甚好的同事打算向他交往已久的女友求婚，而订婚晚会将会在今晚举行。这将是他们第一次正式以情侣的身份和Greg的朋友和同事们见面，而这其中有几个人在不同的犯罪现场和Sherlock打交道的时候见过Mycroft，但是自从John进入他弟弟的生活后，见面的时间大大缩短了（楼主注：Mycroft在John没出现之前，会经常出现在Sherlock帮苏格兰场揭开难题的犯罪现场），因此这些人可能从Mycroft出现在院子里时就能认出他的脸，但对大多数人来说，这是他第一次公开露面。

Greg曾向Mycroft保证他的朋友们会崇拜他的，但在此之前，他过了相当孤独、几乎没有朋友相伴的一生后，他对他自己所展现给世人的一切有所保留。当人们总是看到他的西装和这背后所代表的权力时，便自然而然地认为他是一个毫无感情的机器。Mycroft承认，他根本不打算辩解或者是做点其他的什么来让人们改变对自己的看法，而且在他生命的大部分时间里，人们的对他的印象其实和他本人想要别人看到的其实并无差异。但是现在，尽管他觉得想要迎合别人是一件很愚蠢也很幼稚的事情，但他还是希望Greg的朋友们能够喜欢他。他希望能让Greg的朋友们确信他是他们朋友的真命天子，毕竟对于他来说，Greg能否感到幸福比世界上任何事情都重要，而这其中部分原因是他希望能让Greg生命里其他重要的人知道他有能力让Greg成为世界上最幸福的人。  
汽车在他的办公楼前停了下来，看到Anthea在前面等他，他松了一口气。  
“Sir,欢迎回来。”Anthea说道。  
“你不知道我回来有多高兴，”Mycroft边走进办公室边对她说，“这次的‘旅行’简直让人无法忍受。”  
“Sir，再过一两天你就不会想起这些事情了。”  
“我想一天就够了。”他装出若无其事的样子说道，“今晚的准备工作进行得如何？”  
她撅起嘴唇微微一笑，“Sir，我相信你会对我所准备的一切都感到极其满意，这样你应该有时间快速冲个澡，换件衣服，免得自己被划入‘不可接受的迟到’的这一类人里。”  
“我得刮胡子了，”他一边说一边略显烦躁地抓了一下两周没刮过的胡子——而这便是在他前一段“旅途”中没带剃须刀而导致的显而易见的结果。

此时他们已经走到了他的办公室，而此时只有他们俩，Anthea鼓起勇气说道:“Sir，你可以留着这些胡子，如果你想在晚会上看起来表现得比平时更随意，这就足够了。”  
“我相信Greg不会希望我看起来像个流浪汉或者是乞丐的。”  
“Sir，恕我不敢苟同。这些胡子会显得你更加年轻，我相信探长会喜欢的。”  
“真的吗？”他一向讨厌自己声音里那种不确定的调子，但其实既然一直是Anthea鼓励他追求这段感情的，他便释怀了，并不介意让自己的不安全感在她面前表露出来。  
“我的确是这么认为的。”   
他用嘲弄的目光看了她一眼，“哦，别说了。”  
“当你重新认识他性感的身体时，你会感谢我的。”  
“我现在要去洗澡!”他说着，在Anthea转过头来看到他发红的面颊之前，他便已经急匆匆地跑进了他的私人浴室。  
“你的衣服已经挂好了。”她在他身后说道。门一关上，她就咯咯地笑了起来——她十分开心能够看到她的boss脸上的笑意。

尽管Mycroft很想见Greg，同时也很担心会因为迟到而有失礼节，可他还是忍不住在浴室里多泡了几分钟。两个星期的冷水澡让他对基本的管道系统有了新的认识，他享受着滚烫的水在肌肉上滑过的感觉。他极不情愿地关上水龙头，从淋浴间走了出来。他在镜子前擦干身子，用毛巾把腰围了起来。他转过身来，打量着自己的胡子，觉得Anthea说的很对——留着胡子出现在晚会上是完全没有问题的。但他还是忍不住拿出电动剃须刀，把它稍微修理了一下。毕竟对于Mycroft Holmes来说，随意并不意味着草率。

洗漱完后，Mycroft转身去看Anthea帮他准备好的那套衣服。他曾透露他想要一件与平常穿的稍有不同的衣服，但仍然是同一种风格。他不得不承认她的确做的不错。他穿上那套衣服后，便感到信心大增。在他十几岁时和自己日益上涨的体重的相爱相杀，以及多年来Sherlock对体重的嘲讽，让他的自尊变得相当脆弱。Mycroft从不认为自己有吸引力，而且无论Greg告诉他多少次他对他的容貌十分喜爱，他都无法让自己相信Greg的话。但是这次…西装和胡子不知怎么地改变了他。他仍然是他，但此时他看上去很放松，而且极其温文尔雅。他平常穿的三件套是工作的代名词，但现在他身上穿的这套衣服绝对让他看起来更适合社交和与人攀谈。尽管Anthea一直在取笑他，但她说得很对——今晚他绝对能够所向披靡。

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

此时，当那位女服务员又端着另一盘香槟走过来的时候，Greg欣然接受并拿走了一杯，并且努力不去看她脸上那同情的神情①。他必须承认，他当时站在多功能厅的舞台边上，看上去无比阴沉——因为这样他才能够一直看到那扇宾客出入的门。Mycroft曾跟他说他希望能及时赶回来参加晚会，但直到Mycroft走进门来，Greg才敢肯定他一定会来。Anthea给他发了一条信息，告诉他她的老板已经安全着陆。但即使回到了国内，也不能肯定他会在这里。事关国家安全的紧急状态随时都有可能启动，而一旦出现这种情况，Mycroft就不得不去处理这些紧急事务。他们经历过惨痛的教训，所以知道一旦许下承诺，但是又食言的话，对双方都是一种伤害。所以现在他们只能带着与彼此在一起的信念和目标凑合着过每一天，而他们对彼此唯一的承诺就是下次见面时一定要弥补这些缺憾。

①楼主注：这个地方的原文是“The waitress must have felt sorry for him because she came by again with another tray of champagne, which Greg accepted gladly.”这里大概想要表达的意思是Greg在屋子里一直在等Mycroft出现，等的时间太长而且Mycroft还没出现，以至于waitress拿了第二盘香槟过来的时候已经看出了Greg在苦苦等人却还没等到，所以才会露出同情的表情。这个地方我翻译的时候琢磨了好久，感觉只能意译才能翻得比较顺orz

Greg十分理解Mycroft的工作性质——而这也是显而易见的，他自己也有过很多次这样的情况，因此错过了约会，取消了原定的见面计划。但对于Greg来说，这并没有减轻他思念另一半时那种心痛如刀割的感觉。他和Mycroft在一起快七个月了，但直到最近才意识到这个问题。他们都认为，他们的工作和职业性质会给他们的关系带来比普通夫妻所面临的更大的挑战，而如果这个关系的结果不理想，就没有必要匆忙地对外公布他们的关系。六个月过去了，他们俩都觉得有信心能挺过这段艰难的日子，因为那些美好的时光足以弥补他们无法时常见面的损失。

在过去两个星期里，他没有听到Mycroft的声音。对他们来说，见面并不总是实际的，但他们通常每天至少通一次电话或者是发短信。他们为彼此所开拓的时间是极其宝贵的，Greg非常珍惜那些在床上激情之后，他们可以躺在彼此的臂弯里的时刻。在那些时候，他觉得自己是如此完整，即使他们分开了，他也能随时感受到Mycroft一直在他的身边。在Mycroft离开的这段时间里，他的生活过得很艰难，但Mycroft也经历了这一段痛苦的时期，这意味着他们为彼此所做的一切都是至关重要的。要把Mycroft仅有的一点空闲时间用作彼此的娱乐时光比他想象的要难得多。在Greg看来，克服种种困难和牺牲某些代价而成为Mycroft生命里最重要的一部分是值得的。

“伙计，你玩得开心吗？”  
Greg抬起头来，看到了刚订婚的警官Dave站在他旁边。“嘿，是的，这真是一个美好的夜晚。你和Terry真是天生的一对。说真的，你们看起来很幸福。”  
Dave开心地笑了，“我是今晚最幸福的人，真的，她可是个不错的人。”他的眼睛飞快地扫视了一下房间，发现他的未婚妻正在和其他客人聊天。他注意到她的目光，朝她挥了挥手，然后又把注意力转回到Greg身上。“你那位今晚不来吗?”  
Greg耸了耸肩，但仍然微笑着，用一种轻松的口吻说，“我也希望如此。他到国外出差去了，我不能百分之百保证他能来。”  
“啊抱歉，我又忘了，他是做什么工作来着？”  
“他在政府部门，不是需要出席正式场合的那种，他大部分时间都在开会和读报告。”  
“你们是怎么认识的？”  
Greg喝了一大口香槟，在思考说出真相后会引起Dave怎样的反应，“他是Sherlock的哥哥。”  
“你在开玩笑吧?” Dave张大了嘴巴。“他也很聪明吗?”  
Greg笑了，“Sherlock不会承认的，但Mycroft更聪明。”看到Dave脸上震惊的表情，他感到一阵自豪，“而且，他也不是什么混**蛋。”

这次轮到他的同伴笑了，“是啊，我觉得没人比Sherlock更像个混**蛋了。我今晚居然傻到邀请了他——我希望他尽量表现得友好些，然而他却一直在抱怨人们在这些事情上多么愚蠢。当然，我很高兴那个装腔作势的混**蛋并没有刻意地在我们面前表现得很有礼貌。”

此时Greg突然感到胃里一阵抽搐——Mycroft总是彬彬有礼，但也同时给人一种成日混迹于上流社会的印象。然而这不是Mycroft有意而为之，他从来没有让Greg觉得自己在任何方面都不如别人，但大多数人都是这么认为的。Greg真的希望Dave和其他同事不要一看到Mycroft就通过他的外表去了解他或者是对他品头论足。

这时，Dave将目光投向门口，眼睛微微睁大了些。Greg也顺着他的目光看过去，顿时感到自己的下巴都掉了下来。Mycroft站在门口，用眼睛扫视着房间寻找Greg。当Mycroft看到他时，脸上露出了笑容并朝他们走去。  
“所以那就是……”  
“是的，那是我的伴侣Mycroft。”当他发现自己沉浸在Mycroft今天令人叹为观止的外表中时，他几乎喘不过气来。他穿了一套Greg从未见过的衣服，但他非常希望Mycroft以后能多穿这样的衣服。它不是普通的细条纹或灰色，而是一件宝蓝色的，比平常更合身、更修身。它没有束腰外套，夹克上只有一个纽扣，让领带从底部露出来。尽管他觉得Mycroft平常的样子很美，但这次的穿着打扮却已经让他想入非非了。Greg甚至在Mycroft还没走到他面前时就感到自己已经硬了。  
“Greg。”Mycroft走到他跟前，温和地说道。

Mycroft已经计划好，如果他（打扮成这样）成功了的话，他将会在牵住Greg的手的同时给他一个温柔的吻，而这足以表达他的爱意和他的思念之情，而又不失礼貌。与此同时，Greg完全没有预料到自己的身体看到他这样会有什么反应。Mycroft留了胡子！它比他平常的头发更像姜黄色，而且这使他的眼睛看起来比平时更蓝。Greg控制不住自己，扑向了Mycroft，并狠狠地吻了他一下。在一阵震惊的迟疑之后，Mycroft的胳膊搂住了Greg的腰，也同样热情地吻了他一下。当他们分开的时候都脸上都有着可疑的绯红色。

“我觉得Terry一会就要忘记怎么和我打招呼了，”Dave调侃道，打破了两人之间的性紧张气氛。  
“啊该死的，忘了介绍了。Dave，这是Mycroft Holmes。Mycroft，这是今天晚宴的主角，Dave Lithgow。”  
“很高兴认识你，”Mycroft握着他的手说。“请允许我对你订婚表示最衷心的祝贺。”  
“谢谢！我也很高兴认识你。我得说，我没听过很多关于你的事，毕竟这些都是属于Greg的私事，但很明显你们在一起的时候他十分开心。”

Greg用胳膊搂住Mycroft的腰，“我不怎么谈论他，因为我不想让任何人听到他有多么优秀，然后把他从我身边抢走。”  
“Greg你不必害怕，我绝对不会离开你。”Mycroft转过头去吻了吻Greg的脸颊，那种胡须拂过自己胡子茬的感觉几乎让Greg呻吟起来。  
“嗯，我知道你刚从国外回来，所以你们俩先单独呆一会吧，一会儿见。”Dave朝他们咧嘴一笑，径直朝房间里其他苏格兰场的同事们走去。  
“Mycroft，做好准备，可别太害羞了，今晚我们必定会成为人们讨论的焦点。”此时房间里的人们的眼睛都紧紧地盯着他们，Greg冷嘲热讽地挥了挥手，笑着看到他们匆匆转过头，装出一副无辜的样子。他转过身来，用另一只胳膊搂住Mycroft，把头微微往后仰了仰，好让Mycroft亲吻他。“我太想你了，”他喃喃地说。  
“我也爱你，亲爱的。对不起，我迟到了。”  
“你成功了——这才是最重要的。”他吻了吻Mycroft的下巴，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的胡子。“我可以说你今晚看起来美极了。”  
“你……喜欢我现在的这个样子吗?”

Greg努力不让自己翻白眼，因为他知道Mycroft和正常人的思考方式不太一样。  
“你太性感了，我喜欢这套衣服，而且我已经等不及想要帮你把它脱下来了。”  
Mycroft的双颊微微泛红。“很高兴你喜欢。”  
这次他确实翻了个白眼。“我真是太他*妈*的*喜欢了，你知道我有多喜欢你的三件套，但这件也太好看了，你穿上身可真是该死的性感！就像女人有情趣内衣，而我们有这些西装一样。虽然我知道这么比喻好像不大恰当②，但我希望你不会反对我们俩一起出去的时候时不时地穿上它们。” 

②楼主注：这里的原文是“Women have lingerie, but we are going to have suits like this. I know they’re not exactly work appropriate…”这个地方我考虑过两种翻译，第一种是我现在正文中的这个意思，第二种是“虽然我觉得在工作的时候这么穿不太适合”，因为Greg觉得Mycroft在工作的时候穿这么casual的衣服（虽然其实还是正装，但是对于麦哥来说应该就算是casual了）不太好，结合了前后文我觉得两个意思都可以说得通，但是我个人更加倾向于第一种。如果有英语比较好的朋友希望能够给点自己的建议呀~

高个男人微笑着吻了一下他，“既然你看上去对我的打扮很满意，我保证以后还会在更多的场合穿它们。”  
Greg咧嘴一笑，“太好了，我等不及了。”他叹了口气，“我想我们应该去见见我的朋友们了——每个人都想见你。”  
“你是在担心他们会怎么看我吗？”

“说实话，我担心此时的你会把这里最直的男人也变得和我们一样，所以我总感觉我的占有欲有点强了。但最重要的是，我现在的确感到十分沮丧——因为我只想着我们俩赶紧回家，然后一起上床做我们该做的事情。”  
“耐心,亲爱的。等待是值得的。”  
Greg的眼睛又扫视了一下他面前这个穿着西装的人，“哦，这一点我毫不怀疑。”他直起肩膀拉住了Mycroft的手。“晚宴就要开始了。”他边说边领着自己的伴侣向他的朋友们走去。

——END——


End file.
